The Starlight Kiss
by Cherry-Chan
Summary: This is from digimon adventure 01 so they r just little kiddies. R&R please!! Taiora


****

'Sweet'

Note: I do not own digimon so please don't sue me because I am only 12 and I don't have any money so it would be a waist of time to do that so don't bother.

This is my first fanfiction so please just be nice .This story is about hidden feelings and how much love can hurt people sometimes so enjoy!

Sora stared at the beautiful night's shy with her beautiful hasil eyes and the subject of Tai drifted to her mind and she smiled slightly then looked down as a tear dropped from her cold, pale face to the earth .She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she looked up she was surprised to see Tai's concerned face gazing at her shadowed eyes. 

Tai: What's wrong?

Sora: Huh?..oh nothing..

Tai: you sure?

Sora: yea I am ok I just got something in my eye…so what are you doing up?

Tai: it's time for my watch

Sora: oh **she blushed** ok then I guess I could use some sleep 

Tai: Night Sora

Sora: goodnight Tai….

Tai took his seat on the cold watch rock and stared at the sky. Not long after he began thinking of Sora and how long they have been friends and he had a flashback: 

Tai sitting on the sidelines of the soccer field with a sprained ankle with Sora right there with him as he held in tears as Sora gently tended to his wounds.

Tai sighed and drifted into a sleep filled with flashbacks of what could have been something more than just a simple friendship.

Sora had a rude awakening with a faint ringing in her dreams turned into a glass-shattering scream by Mimi only because she awoke to a bug 2 meteres away from her.

At Breakfast:

Matt: So how did all you guys sleep?

Mimi: A bug nearly crawled up my nose!

Izzy: Mimi, the bug was aprox. 2.5 meters away from your nose now how long is your nose?

Mimi: My nose isn't that long!!!!

Joe: Don't get her started Izzy..

Izzy: your right

Tai: So where are we headed today?

Matt: Why are you asking us Mr. leader!

Tai: because I was afraid you were going to whine again!!

Matt: rrrrrr……forget it

Sora: STOP FIGHTING!…….I mean just please…don't fight 

Tai: I-I-I-I ummm sure-I mean ok.

Sora: **Can't look at Tai for a strange reason**

Matt: **gets suspicious**

Tai thought to himself: What was that!? I mean..Studdering? I was studdering in front of Sora? How can that be? Do I have feelings for her? I mean I must considering the way I have been acting….But we are FRIENDS..aren't we? I have got so many questions in my mind.

Tai: C'mon lets move on until dusk k?

Matt: Yea, we have to defeat the dark masters.

TK: Matt you think we can do it?

Matt: Sure we can TK we are the digidestined!

TK smiled and they kept walking .Sora was walking in the middle of the group and Matt was a bit surprised because she usually was right up at the front in-between Tai and Matt to keep them from fighting .Matt was getting really suspicious and the group just kept walking silently until Mimi piped up with a humming the tune of "I turn to you" by Christina Agulera .For a weird reason nobody really said anything and they all just listened to her sweet voice humming and Sora went into a trance of her own flashbacks:

It was before the digidestined went to the digiworld, Sora was in school practicing a play for her drama class called "Romeo and Juliet" an old play that was written by a Shakespeare guy.Anyway, Sora was picked as Juliet and a boy named Jason was Romeo .Tai was chosen as stage manager and it was all going pretty good until the night of the performance .Sora was getting nervous and Tai was setting up the lights .Just then another stage manager accidentally dropped a sand bag and it was headed right for Sora, Jason was too busy with the other girls all over him so he didn't notice but Tai sure did. Tai actually jumped down off the ladder he was on, ran towards Sora , and pushed her out of the way just in time but the thing was they landed right next to each other! Tai smiled slightly and helped her up, Sora was so thankful she was even blushing! 

TK: Sora? Sora? Hey earth to Sora!

Sora: Huh? Oh sorry TK I just dozed off I guess

The whole group had been travelling for hours when finally Tai decided that they better stop for the night and as if on clockwork, the second Tai finished his sentence Mimi took a seat on a log .They were camped out in a forest that as they noticed, gets very dark and damp at night .At this point they had just finished their fish they had caught from a nearby creek/pond.

Kari: So what do you want to do?

Sora: I am gonna go to the lake for awhile k?

Mimi: Ok but be back soon 

Sora: Sure

Tai: Mimi is umm right so umm be back soon um k?

Sora: Don't worry I-I-I will be fine.

Sora was now at the pond staring up at the real world that seemed to be moving in slow motion like a movie that will never end, so many worried faces that she saw .Sora had to look away from all that, she turned her attention to the setting sun that shone upon her face and outlined it beautifully .

At this point Tai was getting worried about Sora and was surprised to learn from Matt that she was only gone for five minutes that seemed like an eternity for Tai to be away from the one he cared about so much.

Tai: I am gonna go check up on Sora ok?

Matt: Ok loverboy- Matt blurted out without even thinking and blushed a bit but the one who was blushing the most was Tai.

Tai: what are you talking about?

Matt: Oh Tai you can't keep this act up for much longer

Tai: huh?

Joe: Matt's right, you seem to be acting strange around Sora lately

Izzy: I am not normally the one to interfere with feelings but I believe your friendship had developed and-

Tai what!? I can't believe you!? How can you say things like that!?

Mimi: Calm down Tai we know you like her.

Tai: Well I-I-I umm Is this really any of your buisness?

All of a sudden the digidestined became guilty and realized what they were doing to Tai.

Matt: umm Sorry Tai we should have let you figure out things on your own and we shouldn't have teased you.

Tai: I am going to talk to Sora at the river and Matt?

Matt: Yea?

Tai: it's ok I don't blame you for being curious. 

Matt: Sure

When Tai approaches the river at a slow pace he wonders whether he should tell her that he likes her or just forget about it. All of a sudden his crest started glowing brightly. 'She has to be around here somewhere' Tai thought as he wandered around hopelessly. 

As soon as Sora saw Tai coming from the woods she quickly ran away from the pond, deeper and deeper into the thick forest. Her mind was racing and to be honest to herself, she didn't even know why she was running at all. She abruptly stopped and thought to herself 'why am I running from him, am I going crazy? He is my friend and all but why can I never stop thinking about him and why can't I even look at him anymore? Oh, I am so confused'. At that moment Sora began to cry for she was so confused with her feelings, she just had to break down and cry like she was a 5 yr. old lost in a shopping mall.

In the distance, Tai heard a sound of silent weeping, Could it be Sora? Tai thought as he wandered towards where the sound came from. As soon as Tai caught a glimpse of Sora he immediatly hid behind some trees. There she was, her usually happy and hopeful eyes were filled with tears and sadness. He witnessed something he has never seen before except for when Sora was 5 and she was tripped but otherwise, this was something Tai never saw. 

Sora looked down at her crest and noticed it was glowing quite brightly, 'love? Love? This is the crest of love? If I have the crest of love then why can't I control my feelings?'. Sora then stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked upwards. Her crest was now glowing so brightly that Sora could hardly look at it. 

BACK AT CAMP:

Biyomon: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Gatomon: Whoa Biyomon what's wrong?

Biyomon: I DONNO I ALL OF A SUDDON GOT A LOT OF ENERGY FROM SORA AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gomamon: How can that be? She is down at the lake

Biyomon: WHOA I THINK I AM GONNA DIGIVOLVE!!!

Biyomon warp digivolve to………. Phinioxmon!!!

Phinioxmon: I am Phinioxmon, I rule the skies with my metal armor and I can reach speeds of up to mach 4!

Tai knew what he had to do. Tai crept out of the buses and when Sora saw him she just looked away.

Tai: Sora, I know there is something wrong but you won't tell me.

Sora: I don't wanna talk about it.

Tai: Why?

Sora: Because this has nothing to do with you **she lied.**

Tai: Fine, if you don't wanna tell me what's wrong with you I'll tell you my problem.

Sora: Huh?

Tai: Yea, that's right, the leader has a problem.

Sora: What's your problem?

Tai: There is someone I can't stop thinking of, someone I care about, someone ,at this point, I can't even talk to without stuttering and most of all, someone I love.

Sora: It's Mimi isn't it?

Tai: Sora, you have always been there for me, and all I have ever thought of you being, was just a good friend but now, after the digiword, I think I have found something more.

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tai actually liked her!? Sora felt like she was going to jump for joy or collapse right there on the spot.

Sora: Tai……

BACK AT CAMP:

Phinioxmon: I have to find Sora! She may be in danger!

At that, Phinioxmon took off in the nights sky with her wings gliding along the nights air leaving a trail of multicolored sparkles and light.

IN THE WOODS:

Tai: shh don't say anything.

Tai leaned in towards her and their lips met. At that moment their crests glowed brightly and suddenly they were surrounded with the trail of phinioxmon's wings and everything around them was hit by the color and light of Phinioxmon's beautiful trail, like a fireworks display was taking place all around them. Tai kept leaning in, for a deeper kiss, this was the closest to heaven that he has ever been(authors note: that was a bit from the song Iris from the goo goo dolls). Sora was in deep thought and she never wanted this small miracle to end, she wanted to be like this forever. When Tai had regretfully pulled away they had noticed that they was being watched by, the other digidestined and phinioxmon.

Sora: hiya….

Mimi: Oh Sora I knew you could tell him!

Matt: Tai, You da man!!!!

Kari: Tai I am so happy for you!

So waddya think? It's my first fic so be nice when commenting on it. Thanks bye.

****


End file.
